


Blow Us All Away

by ThatRingsABelle



Series: Dream SMP [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L’Manburg, Minor blood warning, Pogtopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRingsABelle/pseuds/ThatRingsABelle
Summary: The war was over, but at what cost?~~~~Tommy was sitting in L'manburg.The secure walls towered over him, as steam rolled out of the top of the van, lazily drifting into the blue sky. Leaves brushed against each other as a soft breeze flew through the small and safe compound, causing the water in the lake to glisten under the afternoon sun.It was wonderful.He knew it didn't last.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Blow Us All Away

Tommy was sitting in L'manburg. 

The secure walls towered over him, as steam rolled out of the top of the van, lazily drifting into the blue sky. Leaves brushed against each other as a soft breeze flew through the small and safe compound, causing the water in the lake to glisten under the afternoon sun.

It was wonderful.

He knew it didn't last.

Wilbur sat down next to him.

"So... we won." He said, there was a sense of finality in his voice.

"We did."

"How does it feel, Mr Vice President?" Wilbur smiled, bumping his shoulder into Tommy's teasingly.

Tommy allowed himself to laugh.

"It feels... pretty good."

Wilbur stopped for a second to look his right hand man up and down.

"You alright, Tommy? You seem kinda out of it." 

"Oh? Oh yeah, well, it's just... a lot to take in, you know?" Tommy plucked a blade of grass to spin between his fingers. It faded in his hands.

"Oh, well yeah, but you don't have to worry anymore, nor do I, nor does Tubbo or Fundy or..." 

"Eret?" 

"-Point is, none of that matters now. We won."

They won.

"And it's all thanks to you."

All thanks to him.

It didn't last.

"I'm gonna go see if Tubbo needs help with anything." Tommy started to stand up, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No you fucking won't, sit back down, you need rest."

Oh right.

Tommy looked at his shoulder, it was heavily bandaged. 

That had hurt a lot.

He still remembered the emotionless white mask staring him down, boring into his skull as they faced each other.

He remembered the feeling of dread, knowing he might die any second.

He remembered the water filling his lungs, the only thought racing through his head being that he was going to die. He was going to die, then and there, in front of everyone. In front of his enemies, in front of the neutrals, in front of his family. It was fact.

But he couldn't seem to die.

His shoulder was burning again, he reached out and placed a hand over it. He heard Wilbur say his name.

He closed his eyes, they were watering with the pain surging through him.

He gripped his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. Wilbur's voice was growing louder and louder. 

It was burning. He was on fire. The pain was causing every muscle in his body to seize up.

He wanted to wake up now.

"Tommy." 

The pain stopped. Wilbur's voice changed.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a second as he tried to register what was happening.

They were stood in a huge crater, an ocean of dust came up to his knees, gently floating through the air as smoke delicately curled up into the ash-grey sky.

He looked at the Wilbur in front of him.

He was different.

His expression was stone-cold, much different than the warm smile radiating off the man that was next to him seconds ago.

But most notably, Wilbur looked exactly how he did before the war, yellow jumper, red beanie. Except he was deathly pale, like he'd had all the blood drained out of him. Like he was nothing more than an animated corpse, aimlessly trying to find a purpose by wandering the lands of the living. 

"You could save me, Tommy."

Tommy took a step back, the waves of dust circling him like a whirlpool.

"You could save me right now. You could bring me back to life."

Tommy shook his head as it pounded, trying to take deep breaths, the smoke in the air filling his lungs.

"That's not true. You're... you're lying. I couldn't do that."

"Yeah, but if you could," Wilbur leaned in closer, "would you do it?" 

Tommy felt goosebumps prickle up on his skin as he tried to stop shaking.

He wanted Wilbur back. But only if it was his Wilbur. 

A breeze rushed through the air, the dust being whisked into the sky. And that's when Tommy saw the bodies. 

Tubbo, lying where the podium used to be, blood pooling around him.

Fundy, on a rock to the right, eyes still wide open.

Phil, crumpled against the edge, a sword through his stomach.

Niki, Eret, Karl, Big Q, all littered around him. 

"They're all gone, Tommy. It's just you and me now." 

Tommy looked at Will. He knew what he was gonna see. He'd seen it too many times before, the glint in his eye. The little telltale that said his brother wasn't here, that this was all that was left.

But Tommy didn't see it.

Wilbur was always hard to read, but right now, with his quiet threatening voice, contrasted with the gentle sadness in his eyes, Tommy was left to wonder whether he'd ever really understood Wilbur. Had he? Had he really?

The wind rushed past his ears.

"So, what's it gonna be?" 

His breathing was going too fast, he couldn't keep up. He couldn't breathe. 

He didn't know what to do. He screamed.

"Tommy?" Wilbur said again, taking a step towards him.

No. He didn't want this Wilbur. He wanted the one that teased him constantly, the one that always knew how to make him feel better, the one that was his brother. 

Not this Wilbur. Not this.

He kept screaming, maybe someone could hear him. Maybe someone could help him.

"Tommy?"

"Tommy!" 

He woke up, he was shaking. 

Phil was sat on his bed, he looked relieved when Tommy opened his eyes. 

Tommy blinked the sleep away, he saw Tubbo standing a couple feet away, hugging a pillow.

"You alright, mate? We think you had a nightmare." Phil asked, looking down at Tommy with a worried look in his eyes. 

Tommy took a couple of deep breaths and sat up.

"Yeah... I'm okay now though..." 

"You sure? You were mumbling a lot... at one point it seemed like you couldn't breathe."

"Yeah, it was terrifying." Tubbo piped up from the background. 

Tommy nodded.

"Yeah... it was nothing." 

"Mhm, okay, but you know you can come talk to me about anything, right?"

Tommy nodded again, too tired speak.

"Okay, well, I'll see you boys tomorrow, try and get some sleep, okay?" Phil got up, giving them both weary glances before ruffling Tubbo's hair and going out the door.

Tommy knew Phil would've done the same to him, if it weren't for the state he was in.

After Phil closed the door, Tubbo turned to him. 

"Was it that same one again?"

Tommy nodded once again, watching the door carefully. 

"Yeah, but it's okay, I can handle it by now." He lied.

Tommy could tell Tubbo saw right through him.

"That's good... I'm gonna try and sleep again, make sure you let me know if you need anything, yeah?" 

He got back into his bed on the other side of the room, and Tommy settled back into his.

"Goodnight!"

"Night."

Tommy shut his eyes.

He forced himself to calm down, fighting against his own heart rate.

He shut his eyes tighter.

And he did what he did most nights.

He imagined Wilbur was only just in the next room.

He imagined if he listened hard enough, he could just about hear his singing through the walls.

That if the wind stopped howling through the crater below, and the wooden houses stopped rattling, if his thoughts stopped racing and his ears stopped ringing. 

He could just about hear.

"I heard there was a special place..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I’m actually pretty happy with how this turned out,,,
> 
> Also!! Any comments would be really appreciated thank you!! <3


End file.
